Rebel Rose
by Leylaniez
Summary: Rose Weasley had always been someone I admired from a distance. I never crossed any boundaries of acquaintance and she never beckoned me to. Everything was that way until Mariel Cattermole went missing. Now I need to cross those boundaries to find out what happened to Mariel and see how crooked the girl I never knew is.
1. Rebel Rose

_Disclaimer: Based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling._

**Rebel Rose**

I don't know when I first saw her, I mean really saw her. It might have been on that first day on the train when my father pointed her out, saying that I had to be careful for her and her family.

"Don't interact with them too much Scorpius, it's better if we keep our distance," he had said. To someone passing by, his comment may have sounded disdainful. But I knew that there was an edge of wariness to it and the message was clear, I was to stay away from the hero's kids. I had kept my word but I couldn't help observing them and their vast family. If I am really being truthful to myself, it was she who kept my interest and once it made me wonder when the casual interest had turn to fascination.

It might have been when I looked at her in class during the third year, and saw the freckles on her nose which complemented her light brown lashes compellingly. I sat behind her and she dropped her essay on the ground. I picked it up and passed it through the legs of her chair as she frantically searched for it on the ground. She flipped that red curly hair over her shoulder and flashed me a smile before it slide off her face when she realized it was the Death Eater's son who had helped her.

It may have also been that time when I was patrolling the halls for Prefect duty in the 6th year. She was arguing with her friend, who was telling her she couldn't take it anymore. I fell into the shadows to listen more closely.

"You can't tell anyone Mariel, I told you before. I told you there's no turning once you decided to go with it!" Her voice had a depth that contrasted with other girls high trills. It was a voice that allowed her a quiet authority that most girls had to fight for, but came naturally to her.

"I didn't know what _it _was before!" Mariel whined. I adjusted my position in the column to get a better view of what was going on, it was nighttime and the candle's were to go out in ten minutes, they were out past curfew, "I'm scared Rose."

"I know," Rose agreed solemnly,"I am too, but that's how we know that we take this seriously. I would be concerned if you weren't a little scared. That's completely normal, everyone was when they started. Everything will be better soon."

Mariel sniffled, her mousy brown hair was in a disarray, "If you say so Rose."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine soon. Let's get back to the dorms before a Prefect finds us," Rose guided her friend up the staircase and I pressed myself against the column until I was sure they were out of site.

Now that I reflect back it was definitely after that night that I became utterly engrossed by Rose Weasley, because the next day Mariel was missing from school.


	2. Into the Forest We Go

Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling… ect.

**Into the Forest We Go.**

We were in Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid was bumbling on about explaining how to find pixies nests nest in the wild. He looked like Santa Claus with his long beard, girth and white/grey hair. I suppose that made us the small elves since, from our perspective, he was a giant.

"Now pixies will get what ever they think looks good and use it fer their nests," he said while holding up a supposed pixie nest. It looked like a large woven egg with random objects woven into it. There was seaweed from the lake, a shoe lace and even someone's broken wand.

"Split in ter pairs, the first groups that finds one gets a prize!"

I immediately looked to my friend Henry and we nodded at each other. Henry was the first friend that I made at Hogwarts. He was a short brown haired boy who's looks and childish manner put people off from becoming friends with him. Him and I remained best friends since the first train ride we shared, when we awkwardly ended up alone in the same compartment.

"So do you wanna accio one or do you think that'd kill all the pixies?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"NO ACCIO!" Hagrid bellowed right after the comment left Henry's mouth.

"So much for that," I mumbled looking around at the rest of the class who was giggling at us. Hufflepuffs had Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Rose Weasley among them.

"Well this is rotten luck!" Rose yelled while raising her arms in defeat, "I haven't gotten a partner!"

"What about Mariel?" Hagrid asked kindly, Rose had all the professors in the palm of her hand (especially one's who knew her parents).

"She's ill I think," Rose said absently while twirling a curl, "looks like I can't do todays lesson."

"Don't be silly! You can just join sum one else's group!" Hagrid said waving off her suggestion, "who want's ter group with Rose?"

A dozen people spoke up saying that she could join them. I planned on staying silent, I really did, but for some reason my subconscious had decided to poke out it's annoying head, "you can go with us it you'd like?"

_I did not just say that. _I thought to myself mortified. For a second I was met with an audience of slacken jaws and wide eyes. Hagrid had dropped the nest in his hand, I never spoke in his class (or any class for that matter). Henry looked at me as if I had given birth to a pair of siamese twin lizards. Rose looked shocked too, but also somewhat pleased.

"Looks like I found my group," she skipped over to us and reached out her hand, "hi I don't think we've ever met, I'm Rose Weasley."

Henry reached out his hand first, which gave me an excellent opportunity to wipe the sweat off my own.

"Henry Mcmillion, pleasure," he said smiling. For someone who only spoke to only about half a dozen people he was awfully preppy to be meeting one of the most gorgeous and intimidating creatures housed in Hogwarts.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you _Scorpius Scorpius Malfoy_," she responded while grinning. Her hand was soft and also dry. It wasn't so dry that it felt scaly but dry enough to feel firm (much like her grip), "so shall we get started? I do hate to lose."

I swallowed even though my throat was bone dry, "sure, lead the way."


End file.
